In the past, various devices have been used to filter liquids prior to consumption. Liquor and wine contain fusel oils, contaminants and polymers that cause headaches. Water supplies often contain contaminants which results in water having offensive tastes and odors. Brewing coffee in coffee makers using such contaminated water commonly produces coffee having a disagreeable flavor and generally distasteful.
Water purification devices are known. Water to be purified flows through a filter having a purification agent, such as an ion exchanger, activated carbon or the like, and is collected in purified forms in a collecting container. It is common place that these filters may become partially blocked considerably slowing down and disturbing water flow.